okotowari_shimasufandomcom-20200215-history
Akki Omori
Akki Omori is a character in Okotowari Shimasu. She is Kou Omori's mother, Chikara Omori's wife, and the ruler of the Underworld. Appearance Akki slim and not especially tall or short, although she is shorter than Chikara. She is slim and has dark skin. As a demon, she has two purple horns on her head, a black tail and pointy ears. Her hair is short and light pink, and her eyes are yellow. The pupils have a different shape from human characters, and her eyes look the same as Kou's demon eye. She also has the same small nose as her son. She usually wears cute clothes with bows, frills and skirts. However, during Kanae's visit to the Omori household, she wore a simple gray suit. Personality Akki is cheerful, bright and energetic, and tends to act less mature than her wife. She is very enthusiastic, especially when it comes to her family, as she shows her love for Chikara and Kou no matter who's watching. Powers and Abilities As the ruler of the Underworld, Akki is a very powerful demon with many different powers. Portal Creation Akki is capable of creating portals that connect the human world with Hell. These portals are black, surrounded by runes, and have what appear to be white tentacles growing out of them. Camouflage Spell Akki can perform a spell that changes the appearance of any demon she aplies it to, making it appear human. She uses this spell on herself when going to the human world, and also to any demon who wishes to leave Hell. However, ths spell isn't very strong, since Keita and Maiko are able to see pass it thanks to absorving some of Kou's weakest powers. Background Not much is known about Akki. She is the ruler of the Underworld, and at some point in the past she met Chikara Omori. They fell in love and got married, eventually having a child. However, since the child was half-human, Chikara wanted him to live a human life. Akki agreed, but couldn't go with her to the human world because of her position. Despite this, she and Chikara try to see each other as much as they can. Story Akki was first mentioned in Chapter 10, when Kou mentioned that his mother's couple lives in Hell. She was referenced again in Chapter 13, when Kou said she has two mothers. She appeared for the first time in Chapter 15, when she was introduced to the main cast as Satan by Chikara. Kou explains her story with Chikara to Akie, Katsou and Keita, who thinks it's sad. They were both happy that Kou was making friends, although they were also worried about him. In Chapter 16, Akki appears again to explain how Kou isn't fully human, and exposes his eye. Akki and Chikara are happy when Kou decides to sleep in the same room as his friends, talking about how much he's grown and how happy they are he's made friends. Akki appeared in Chapter 21 to attend a parent-teacher meeting with Kanae Senjou about her son. Kanae mistakes her for a human man, although that cover is blown when she and Chikara start talking about Kou's powers. She and Chikara made a brief appearance in Chapter 23, attending Nantoka High School's Sports Festival to cheer on their son. During the event, Akki took many pictures of Kou she intends to use to make merchandise. Relationships Kou Omori Akki is Kou's demon mother, and she cares about him dearly. Although she seems more strict than Chikara, making him pull his hair up, she still comes off as a good mother. Kou seems to be ashamed to be close to his mothers. During the Sports Festival, she was very excited to see her son performing in sports activities, taking photos and even making some shirts with his face. Chikara Omori Chikara and Akki are married and share a very strong bond. Since they can't see each other very often, they use any moment they're together to get very romantic, hugging and kissing no matter who's watching. Their bond is strong enough to have survived 17 years without being able to see each other daily, since Chikara wanted Kou to have a normal human life. Akki loves Chikara dearly, and their romance tends to embarrass Kou. Gallery chapter15cover.png|Akki in Chapter 15's cover Akki souvenir.JPG|Akki selling souvenirs Akki ruler of hell.JPG|Akki, ruler of Hell Akki johnny pose.JPG|Akki striking Johnny's pose Trivia * The kanji for her name means "evil spirit, demon". * Akki was originally meant to be male and evil. However, this changed because Erbez simply "wanted some lesbian moms". Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Non-Human